masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
__TOC__ On occasion when Tali is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. (NOTE: Any dialogue from the Omega recruitment quests can ONLY be heard via PC version by using the Coalesced Editor.) Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On the Citadel, when talking to a receptionist at the docks, Tali will be outraged by the fact that the new security rules banned the gas that the volus use to breathe. *On the Citadel a quarian, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, is being accused of stealing; Tali will have numerous statements defending the accused, particularly regarding the accusations of vagrancy. *During Thane's loyalty mission on Citadel, Tali will tease Shepard if you ask Mouse about the Shepard VI. *In Zakera Ward, asking Captain Bailey about his abusing suspects results in his defending himself by claiming a need for tough discipline in the streets. Tali notes that this sounds like a certain Turian they know. *When Shepard finds the missing scout on Tuchanka, Shepard can charm the scout, saying that he's acting like a quarian with a belly-ache. Tali takes offense to this, but is surprised when it actually works. *On the Derelict Reaper, Tali will comment that a single geth has an intelligent not greater than a varren, and she will warn Shepard against taking the geth to the Normandy. *On Omega, during Archangel's recruitment mission, if you choose to leave her to defend him, they will comment on it being "just like old times". (Coalesced Editor required) *On Omega, when entering the Quarantine zone before doing Mordin's recruitment mission, Tali will note that her suit filters will take care of any potential issues, unless it is breached she notes she'd be dead anyway in that case. (Hacks required) *On Tuchanka during Grunt's loyalty Mission when the clan leader told you about the ''Rite of Passage, ''Tali will say: " That's a Pilgrimage?". *During Illium: Indentured Service, when Shepard talks the Synthetic Insights rep into buying the contract, Tali has special responses: **Intimidate: Tali will threaten to have the entire Migrant Fleet park over Synthetic Insight's headquarters. **Charm: Tali will say that Synthetic Insights will have the Migrant Fleet's gratitude and would be willing to make more purchases from them. Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will want to say something, if the commander will listen. *Derelict Reaper: After a (then) unknown entity snipes a couple husks, Shepard can talk with Tali about the Dragon's Teeth and the Geth Temple-like structure. *Omega: Tali will comment on the Line Up outside of Afterlife. She'll say that some of it reminds her of life on the Flotilla, cramped and crowded but unlike the Flotilla there is no sense of family just fear. *Illium: On the trade kiosk with the volus shorting prefabs. Tali will note that few quarians have seen Illium because the flotilla is barred from entering the system. *Citadel: On the balcony of the Presidium Embassy, Tali will note that it is near where they first met, and how they have come a long way from dealing with Fist's thugs. *Tuchanka: After Grunt's loyalty mission, on the balcony near the Shaman, Tali will make observations about how the destruction of Tuchanka is mostly of the krogan's own making. If Grunt is present, he will draw a parallel to the quarian's homeworld and sarcastically ask her how their "slave race" turned out. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Zakera Ward: Between level 27 and level 28, Tali will converse with Garrus, who asks if she misses the long elevator rides. The conversation, or teasing, continues until Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *Omega: Upon finding the burning bodies, Tali will engage olfactory filters. And anti-nausea medication. (Coalesced Editor required) Category:Unique dialogue